Valentine's Day
by piercesbitch
Summary: Thirteen wants her and Cameron's first Valentine's day to be special. One-shot. Established Cadley relationship, Femslash and smut. Please read and review!


Today is Valentine's Day. Cameron and Thirteen's first Valentine's together, and Thirteen wanted it to be perfect for her girlfriend. She never had anyone special to celebrate the holiday with, so she was not sure exactly what to do. All Thirteen knew was that she didn't want to be corny and she wanted Cameron happy.

Thirteen woke up at around ten o'clock to start on the perfect day she had planned for the blonde that was still in their bed. Thirteen had made reservations for herself and Cameron about a week ago at a fancy place that served Valentine's Brunch only for couples. They had to be there by eleven thirty or the place would give up their reservations to another couple. Thirteen dressed herself in casual jeans and a nicer navy button up top. While she was rummaging her draws for matching socks, she came across an old pair of red and navy striped suspenders. Thirteen smirked and decided to wear the suspenders once again for old times sake. Thirteen gave up on looking for socks and decided just to wear a pair of heels instead of the black Converse that Cameron always complained about. She glanced at the still sleeping Cameron and then at the clock on the bedside table. It was ten thirty; Thirteen thought that she'd better wake Cameron up so she had enough time to get ready. She walked over to the sleeping blonde and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wake up babe…" She said sweetly as she brushed the hair out of Cameron's face. Cameron's eyes fluttered open and smiled as she saw her lover.

"Morning." Cameron muttered sleepily. She stretched her arms out over her head and slowly sat up. "Happy Valentine's day sweetie…."

"Happy Valentine's day baby…." Thirteen leaned in to capture her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. Too soon for Cameron's liking, Thirteen pulled away.

"You need to get up, and get dressed." Thirteen smiled at Cameron, who looked at Thirteen questionably. "I'm starting your special Valentine's Day and we need to hurry." Cameron nodded and got up. Thirteen walked into the bathroom connected to their bedroom to do her hair and make up. She kept it simple, light make up and left her hair down as usual. "Oh! Baby, put something nice, but too dressy." Thirteen called out to her girlfriend. Remy finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.

"Wow, you look great!" Thirteen said as she eyed Cameron. She was wearing a light pink dress that stopped just above her knees. Cameron had on a black bottom up jacket over the dress. Cameron turned around to look at Thirteen.

"So do you babe." Cameron said as she put in an earring.

"Can you leave your hair down? You always have it up for work, and you look great with it down." Thirteen asked.

"M'kay babe." Cameron smiled and left her hair down; she walked into the bathroom to apply her make up. Thirteen sat down on the bed as she waited for Cameron.

A few moments later, Cameron walked back into the room. "Okay, I'm ready." She said as she pulled on a white pea coat. Thirteen stood up and pulled on her own jacket.

"You look beautiful…." Thirteen pulled Cameron close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When Thirteen pulled away, she saw a faint blush on Cameron's cheeks. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

About a half hour later, Thirteen pulled the car up to a quaint little café and the couple got out,

"What's this babe?" Cameron asked curiously with a smile on her face.

"I'd thought you'd like some breakfast, at a place only for couples." Thirteen smiled back and took Cameron's hand. The couple walked inside and up to the hostess.

"I'm sorry, but today we're only catering to couples." The hostess said as soon as she noticed Cameron and Thirteen.

"We are a couple." Thirteen answered back, putting an arm around Cameron's waist. Cameron slightly blushed.

"Oh… well do you have a reservation?" The hostess replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, we do. Should be under Dr. Hadley." The hostess nodded and scanned the chart she had in her arms.

"Okay Dr. Hadley, right this way." Cameron and Thirteen were lead around the café to a small, intimate booth in a corner. Thirteen slid in and pulled Cameron to sit next to her, instead of across. The hostess handed them their menus and went off to help more couples waiting to be seated.

"So you can get anything you want… waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage… or all of it, if you like." Thirteen said to Cameron, holding her hand.

"Okay, but what if I want you?" Cameron said kissing Thirteen lightly.

"You already have me, and you get me all night." Thirteen smiled at the older woman.

"Mmm…. I can't wait." Cameron giggled. Thirteen moved s stray piece of Cameron's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, causing Cameron to giggle and blush.

"I think I'll have some pancakes." Cameron said, looking over the menu.

"Okay, I'll have some coffee and a bagel." The brunette smiled.

"You only want a bagel?" Cameron asked, slightly confused. Thirteen was usually the one to get the big breakfasts when they went out.

"Mhm… I'm saving room for dessert." Thirteen nodded with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" The blonde asked while she scooted closer to Thirteen.

"You…" Thirteen smiled before kissing Cameron deeply. Cameron, who was still not used to PDA with another woman, blushed as she kissed her back. Thirteen lead the gentle, passionate kiss. She made sure it didn't get too heated, but she wanted it to be sweet and still show Cameron how much she loved her.

"Ahm." The waitress cleared her throat. Thirteen pulled away from Cameron and smiled at the waitress. Cameron was still blushing. "Hello, my name is Emily, and I'll be your server for the morning." The waitress smiled. "You two ready to order?" Thirteen nodded.

"Well have an order of pancakes, some coffee and a bagel." Thirteen answered as she watched Emily scribble down the order.

"I'll be back soon with your coffee." Emily said as she walked away.

* * *

"Breakfast was amazing." Cameron said as she unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Anything for you." Thirteen smiled at Cameron. When they were inside, Thirteen pulled her girlfriend close to her and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "You ready for the next part of your Valentine's Day treat?" Thirteen asked with a smiled.

"Yes!" Cameron answered while grinning excitedly.

"Okay…" Thirteen pulled something out of a bag that was sitting on a table near the couple. "Here…" Thirteen said, handing Cameron a soft pink silk robe. "Put this on, then come back out here." Cameron nodded and walked off to the bedroom. Thirteen sat down on the couch and waited for her girlfriend to come back into the living room.

A few minutes later, Thirteen watched as Cameron walked out of their bedroom, slightly blushing. Thirteen grinned as Cameron reached the couch and sat next to her girlfriend.

"You look amazing…" Thirteen said as she cupped Cameron's cheek and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm…." Cameron moaned into the kiss, and was a bit disappointed when Thirteen pulled away.

"It's time for your massage." Thirteen smiled as she had Cameron lay on her back. Cameron felt Thirteen climb on her back and settle on her lower back. Thirteen pulled the top of Cameron's soft robe to reveal her shoulders and upper back. She started rubbing up and over Cameron's shoulders, elating a soft sigh from Cameron. Thirteen let her hands massage the expanse of skin before her, making sure to caress Cameron with loving hands. Cameron moaned and sighed under Thirteen's hands, she was in a state of bliss. Her body felt great, she could feel the build up of stress from the week melting away.

"Hey baby…" Cameron asked from under Thirteen. "Can you get up for a sec?"

"Sure." Thirteen said, as she obliged. Cameron sat up and pulled Thirteen back to the couch, grinning. Cameron scooted herself closer to Thirteen and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Thirteen kissed her back for a minute before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" She asked Cameron with a smirk.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cameron asked before moving in to kiss down Thirteen's neck. Thirteen tilted her head to the side to give the blonde more room. Cameron felt Thirteen's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"God baby…" Thirteen moaned as she felt Cameron nibble on her neck. "You're distracting me…" She smirked.

"From what?" Cameron moved her hand under Thirteen's shirt to caress her stomach.

"You…" Thirteen breathed out, not wanting Cameron to stop. Thirteen laid Cameron back on the couch and moved on top of her, looking into her eyes. Cameron gazed back into Thirteen's deep eyes, she moved her head up to kiss Thirteen, but before she could, Thirteen pushed Cameron back down.

"No touching." Thirteen said firmly.

"But I need to touch!!" Cameron groaned.

"No." Thirteen said again. Cameron groaned again, but obeyed Thirteen. "Good." She said smirking. Thirteen leaned her head down to kiss Cameron once before moving to her neck.

"Mmm…" Cameron said as she felt the brunette's hot tongue collide with her skin. Thirteen made sure she licked and sucked every part of the blonde's neck. Thirteen loved how sensitive Cameron's neck was. She could feel the vibrations from Cameron's moans against her lips and tongue. Cameron fought the urge to knot her fingers in Thirteen's hair and pull her closer. Thirteen finished with Cameron's neck and pulled away from Cameron.

"Don't stop… baby, please…" Cameron begged.

"Ssh…" Thirteen pressed her fingers to Cameron's lips. "Don't worry, I'm not anywhere near finished." She smirked. Thirteen sat up, straddling Cameron and moved her hands to untie Cameron's pink robe. Thirteen slipped her hands in the robe and started rubbing up Cameron's stomach and sides. She earned a happy sigh from Cameron. Thirteen smiled down at Cameron and leaned down to kiss her softly. She laid down on Cameron and nibbled her ear and cupped one of her breasts. Cameron sighed and moaned, again fighting the urge to touch her girlfriend. Thirteen massaged Cameron's breast as she feathered kisses across her chest and down to her stomach. Her kisses got more intimate the lower she went. She reached Cameron's belly button and dipped her tongue in it and nibbled softly on the skin.

"Mmmmm…." Cameron moaned and bit down on her bottom lip, her lust growing. Thirteen looked up at Cameron and grinned as she ran her tongue down to Cameron's thong. She took the fabric of Cameron's underwear between her teeth and pulled it down the blonde's smooth legs. She moved back up between Cameron's legs and placed intimate kisses on her inner thighs, moving closer to her center.

"Hurry baby… I need you…" Cameron groaned, wanting to be touched. Thirteen kissed her thigh once more before plunging her tongue into the blonde, making her groan and arch her back in the long awaited pleasure. Thirteen smirked and began working her tongue in a slow circular pattern. Her girlfriend squirmed and moaned as her pleasure built. Thirteen moved her tongue faster and even nibbled down and the blonde. She heard Cameron gasp and moan, and looked up to see her throw her head back in pleasure. Thirteen smirked again and worked her tongue as fast as she could get it to go while Cameron panted and moaned, arching her back into the air. Too soon for Cameron's liking, she finished, moaning out Thirteen's name.

"Oh my god! Remy!" Cameron squirmed as she orgasmed. Thirteen moved her way back up to Cameron as she settled down.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe…" Thirteen whispered in Cameron's ear before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
